


Two Lies And One Truth

by niawho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu is so obviously in love with kiyoomi it hurts, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Its like two truths and one lie but the other way around, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, idiots to lovers, kiyoomi overthinks everything, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: “Okay, okay, I got it,” Atsumu says, straightening up in his seat. “One, I’m a great baker,” He begins, eyes going through each of his teammates. “Two, I’m a natural at ice skating,” there’s a dramatic pause as Atsumu sets  his eyes on Kiyoomi, staring straight at him, that annoying smirk on his face when he says: “and three, I like Omi-Omi.”---.In which Atsumu tells two lies and one truth, and Sakusa is determined to find out which one is the damn truth.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 31
Kudos: 548





	Two Lies And One Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlemayhem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/gifts).



> Hii! This is a secret Santa fic. And yes, I'm your secret Santa, Hi May!
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, I can only hope you like it just as much as I did.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy these two idiots falling in love!

Sakusa pulls his mask down, taking a sip of his cold beer as he takes a look around the round table. Sitting very close to each other, are 6 professional volleyball players. 

They are all talking-or more like shouting- with each other, bits and pieces of their multiple conversations reaching up to him, smiles on their faces, all visibly happy from the recent win against the Adlers. A gorgeous, well-played match that ended with a beautiful spike from Bokuto after an exhausting duce. The best way to finish off the season right before the holidays start.

Everyone is brimming with excitement, their loud voices and laughs filling up the private booth at the bar. Usually, Sakusa would’ve passed out the invitation and gone straight to his hotel room to rest after such a demanding match. But even he had to admit he liked expending time with his teammates, and he was having a good time. 

Or that was until Hinata had the marvelous idea of playing two lies and a truth. 

“It’s two truths and one lie, Shoyo-Kun,” Atsumu corrected him a while ago, but Hinata just laughed, smirking back at him. 

“It’s more fun this way,” 

So there he is, sandwiched between his captain and Bokuto in the small table, listening to Hinata have his turn at the game he suggested. 

“Okay, so, one, I’m a great cook,” He begins, his firey eyes roaming the table. “Two, I have a nipple piercing, and three, I love horror movies.” 

Everyone goes quiet for a second, weighing his words. Bokuto is the first one to break the silence.

“You suck at cooking!” Bo jumps out, pointing a finger at him, and Hinata laughs, nodding. 

“And you  _ hate _ horror movies,” Meian, their captain, adds. 

Sakusa watches from across the table at the way Atsumu’s eyes go wide with realization as he turns around to look at Hinata from across the table. 

“So  _ you _ have a nipple piercing!?” He gasps out, shock shining through his voice. 

“He got it in Brazil,” Sakusa calmly comments from where he’s sitting, glazing to Hinata. “Isn’t that right?” 

“Yup, that’s right. Got both of them, actually,” Hinata says as if it's nothing, and Sakusa can’t help but smirk at how Atsumu’s mouth falls open in surprise. Hinata turns to the setter. “It’s your turn now, Atsumu-san,”

Atsumu shifts in his seat, placing the almost empty beer bottle down. “Yeah, yeah, sure.  _ Hm _ , okay,” he stumbles out, visibly trying to get his brain working. 

_ It’s quite endearing, _ Sakusa thinks, taking another sip of his own drink.

“Okay, okay, I got it,” Atsumu says, straightening up in his seat. “One, I’m a great baker,” He begins, eyes going through each of his teammates. “Two, I’m a natural at ice skating,” there’s a dramatic pause as Atsumu sets his eyes on Kiyoomi, staring straight at him, that annoying smirk on his face when he says: “and three, I like Omi-Omi.” 

The whole bar seems to dim down to just the two of them. The music, the chattering, the voices. Sakusa’s brain shuts everything off, incapable of thinking about anything else but those four words. 

_ I like Omi-Omi.  _

Sakusa’s heart starts beating rapidly, his ears getting hot. That has to be a lie, Atsumu probably just said that to bother him. There’s no way he actually likes him, does he? 

_ I like Omi-Omi.  _

He absolutely hates the way his stomach seems to sink down whenever those words ring in his mind. The flirty tone in which Atsumu said it, the way he looked-still is- at him, almost like a challenge. Almost as if he’s saying: “ _ There. I said it. Watcha’ gonna do now, Omi?”  _

Sakusa’s hands grip firmer around the beer, his knuckles turning white. Sure, they’ve both flirted here and there for a couple of months now. Maybe Sakusa has thought about Atsumu a few times. Maybe he has been caught up looking at his stupidly hot teammate a few times.

But he does  _ not _ like Miya Atsumu. He doesn’t care if Miya likes him back. He absolutely doesn’t. 

Unless he does. Fuck, he  _ does _ . 

Suddenly, the unmistakable sound of glass crashing against the floor pulls Sakusa out of his thoughts and it’s like the whole bar comes back to life. He breaks Atsumu's gaze to see what exactly had caused the commotion. 

In front of him, half propped up, pants all covered in spilled beer, is poor Bokuto. “Shit, sorry, sorry. I was trying to get out of here and go to the bathroom,” He murmurs, making everyone laugh as his face just keeps getting redder. 

And just like that, the moment is gone. There’s no more of that stupid game as everyone decides it's about time the head back to the hotel. The tension is completely forgotten and replaced with easy laughs and comfortable silence. 

Only Sakusa is still thinking about it when he gets to his hotel room. He is still thinking about it when he finally slips below the sheets and turns off the nightstand lights. Still thinking about it as he falls asleep. 

_ I like Omi-Omi.  _

—----.

His life is a living hell. Well, not really, but ever since Atsumu half-drunkenly said those cursed words, Kiyoomi hasn’t been able to stop thinking about them, and it is driving him insane. 

It’s messing with his practice. It’s messing with his sleep schedule. It’s messing with him every time the team goes out to bond and he gets distracted looking at Atsumu, only to find out Atsumu has been looking back at him the whole time too. 

No matter what he does, no matter how hard he tries to think about literally anything else, Atsumu and his dumb smug smile come back to him, murmuring the same four words: _ I like Omi-Omi.  _

And every time, Sakusa’s heart does a cartwheel inside his chest. Like an idiot. 

Of course, he’s a grown man with enough intelligence to not act on feelings alone, he isn’t an idiot-no matter how much he might feel like one-so he waits. Sakusa waits for the feeling to set in his chest, the horrific realization that he likes Atsumu too. 

He likes Atsumu and his lazy eyes. Sakusa likes his determination and love for volleyball that extends to everything he does. _Hell_ , Sakusa even likes how easy everything feels when he’s around Atsumu. 

_ Fuck _ , he’s in it deep. 

Days pass by while Sakusa tries to decide on what to do now. He thinks about confessing to Atsumu, but the idea alone makes him squeal. He might like Miya Atsumu, but he’s not about to give him the satisfaction of knowing he fell first. 

He also thinks about burying his feelings deep inside and wait for them to go, but every damn time he goes to practice and sees Atsumu lift his shirt up to dry his sweaty forehead, Kiyoomi’s stomach drop and his heart starts beating annoyingly fast, so he knows that isn’t an option either. 

It takes him almost two weeks of having to put up with Atsumu and his stupid jokes, his dumb flirting tactics that leave him blushing, and his sleepy voice in the morning every time he’d run into him in the kitchen of the shared MSBY apartment, for Sakusa to finally decide to act on his feelings. 

If he is going to confess to Miya Atsumu, he’s going to make sure those feelings are reciprocated first. 

Sakusa is going to find out which one was the truth amongst the lies. 

—

The first opportunity comes to him a few days later, around the first week of December, when Meian announces their new bond activity-he has been into that lately-to the whole group.

“We’re going ice skating!” Meian proudly announces when practice is over. “We’re going this Friday, and will be leaving at 11:00 am, okay? We’ll be spending the whole day there so make sure to clear your schedules.” 

_ Friday _ . That’s only two days away. Two more days and Sakusa will have the chance to figure out if Atsumu was lying or not. A small part of him, the one that he often tries to suppress, is hoping Atsumu  _ is _ lying. 

Sakusa’s mind settles for the next two days. His skin doesn’t light up on fire as abruptly when Atsumu touches him, and he doesn’t find himself going mute whenever Atsumu shoots a bad pick up line at him.

Finally, Sakusa is starting to feel like his old self again. 

Or that is until the day arrives, and he’s a large noodle of nerves. He’s distracted thinking about what might happen and what the hell is he going to do if Atsumu is actually good at ice skating, when his training bag slips from the top shelf of the bus. 

“Oi, careful there,” Atsumu catches the bag before it hits the floor. Sakusa is about to say  _ thank you _ , when he feels Atsumu’s body press lightly against him as he reaches upwards, putting the bag back where it was. 

It’s fast, it’s barely a second, but the sudden proximity of Atsumu’s body makes Sakusa’s head spin around. 

Atsumu flashes him a quick smile. “Ya’ okay Omi? Ya’ seem a lil’ distracted today,” He comments before he adds, with that tone that drives Sakusa  _ mad _ . “Want me to keep ya’ company during the trip?” 

Sakusa doesn’t think he can survive a two hours bus drive with Atsumu. Not on this particular day, anyway. 

“I’m fine. And no, thank you. I’d like some peace and quiet actually.” Sakusa responds, proud of himself for how normal his voice came out despite how much of a mess he is right now. 

Atsumu shrugs, completely unbothered by his words. “Whatever ya’ want Omi. Try not to miss me too much,” 

_ I can’t believe I like him, of all people _ , Sakusa thinks, deciding not to answer to that, and instead slipping into his seat, putting on his headphones, and dozing out for the rest of the trip. 

Two hours later, a busy receptionist trying to keep up with a whole team of loud volleyball players, and a few minutes in the changing room, they are ready to ice skate. The skating rink is empty, no one but them and a couple of staff members around. Sakusa’s heart is racing as he gets into the rink, right behind Bokuto and Hinata. He slides temptingly to make sure the skates feel right on his feet.

From his side's vision, he notices Atsumu entering the rink, almost floating through the ice. Sakusa feels his heart drop all the way to his feet.  _ Oh _ , no.

“Hey, Omi-Omi! Needa’ hand?” Atsumu grins, reaching out to him but majestically tripping and falling face-first into the ice before he can actually take Kiyoomi’s hands.

The commotion is almost instant, everyone turning their heads to see Atsumu picking himself off of the ground, sitting up.

“Shit, Atsumu-san, are you okay?” Hinata asks, trying-and failing- to make it to him.

“That seemed like a hard fall Tsmu-Tsmu,” Bokuto comments.

Sakusa is the first one to make it to Atsumu, crunching down until they are eye level. “Are you okay?” He asks. It didn’t seem like a serious fall at all, but he wants to make sure anyways.

Atsumu nods, dusting off the artificial snow from his chest. “Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t fuckin’ laugh at me!” He adds when Kiyoomi can’t help the chuckle that escapes him.

Now that the tension has passed and he knows Atsumu didn’t hurt anything but his own ego, it’s like the pressure has been lifted off of Sakusa’s chest. Atsumu lied, he isn’t a natural ice-skater.

Sakusa quickly composes himself, reaching out to Atsumu, his palm open in an invitation. “Need a hand?” He says, using the same tone Atsumu just used on him minutes ago.

He watches Atsumu’s face going from disbelief, to shock, to acceptance when he grabs Sakusa’s hand and lets himself be pulled up. “Thanks, Omi,” The blonde murmurs.

“C’mon, I’ll show you how to actually skate,” Kiyoomi gives him a quick smirk, placing Atsumu’s hand around his own arm. “Hold on. Try moving your feet as I do.” He commands, guiding them through the ice skating pit.

With Atsumu clumsily skating right by his side, and his mind feeling so much lighter than before, Sakusa is able to enjoy the rest of the day.

One lie down, one to go.

\---.

It’s not until a few days later that his second opportunity presents in the form of an unexpected birthday party. 

Kageyama’s birthday is coming up, and since Hinata has a photoshoot that exact same day, his poor teammate had recurred to them to help him end up planning the surprise party. 

Atsumu, being the selfless bastard he is, immediately jumped to offer his  _ -and Sakusa’s- _ help to get everything ready. From the decorations, to the snacks… to the cake.

So, despite not being too fond of birthday parties, nor being that close to Kageyama, Kiyoomi agrees on helping out. Maybe he does just so he can find out if Atsumu is a great baker, maybe he does because he’s a good friend and wants to help Hinata. Why he agreed doesn’t really matter.

What matters  _ now _ is that he’s standing right in front of the kitchen countertop, watching Atsumu re-reading the chocolate cake recipe for the tenth time. 

“You don’t actually know how to bake a cake, do you?” Kiyoomi breaks the silence, raising a doubtful eyebrow at him. 

Atsumu takes off his eyes from the iPad screen. “Of course I do! I’m just makin’ sure we got everything, geez,” He snarks back, pointing at the eggs beside him. “Make yerself useful and hand me those, yeah?” 

“ _ Hmm _ ,” Sakusa just hums, doing as told. And they get to work. 

Unlike a few weeks ago at the ice skating rink, Sakusa isn’t a bundle of nervousness this time. Mostly because every minute he spends in the kitchen with Atsumu is a reaffirmation that his teammate really, _truly_ , isn’t a baker. 

Although he might look like it, with his deep blue apron and focused gaze as he mixes the ingredients, Sakusa can see beyond that. 

He can see the way Atsumu is constantly checking and re-reading the recipe before adding anything to the bowl. He can see it in the way he asks “ _ Does this look good, Omi?”  _ Every five seconds. Sakusa can see it in the way the chocolate cake comes out of the oven looking like the saddest birthday cake in the world. 

Kiyoomi turns around to face Atsumu, trying very, very hard to hide the satisfaction he feels right now. 

“So you  _ really _ don’t know how to bake,” He says, black eyes squinting at Atsumu as if he could see right through him. 

Atsumu squeals, taking off his apron. “Fine. I  _ can’t _ . Ya’ happy now? Samu is the cooker, not me.” 

“Then why offer to bake a damn cake?” 

The blonde shrugs his shoulders, voice a whisper when he says, “I just wanted ta’ help,” 

Of course he wanted to help. Of  _ fucking _ course he did, he’s Miya Atsumu. He’s just the type of person that would do anything for his friends, even things that are out of his capacities. 

_ God _ , he exasperates Kiyoomi in ways he didn’t know could be possible. And yet, he can’t help the warm, syrupy feeling flowing through his chest because he loves this about Atsumu. Oh, my god, he  _ loves _ this side of him too. 

Sakusa takes off his apron, folding it neatly over the countertop before turning around. “Let’s go buy a decent cake before Hinata gets here and sees this mess,” 

“Ya’ don’t hafta’...” 

“ _ Stop _ . I want to help too,” Sakusa cuts him off immediately. “Let’s go.” 

At the end of the day, the surprise birthday party goes well, and no one can tell the cake came straight from the supermarket aisle. Sakusa and Atsumu exchange a quick look when Hinata thanks them for such a good job, their eyes keeping their little dirty secret only for the two of them. 

Surrounded by his friend and teammates, the soft music playing in the background, Sakusa’s mind slowly registers the elephant in the room. The lingering discovery he had been too busy to actually grasp.

Atsumu sucks at ice skating, and he’s anything  _ but _ a skilled baker. Which means, which has to mean… 

_ He likes me _ . Kiyoomi thinks, and thanks to whatever god is out there the lights are dimmed low enough no one can see the embarrassing blush flushing to his cheeks. 

Sakusa’s eyes travel across the room, looking for that familiar blonde hair amongst the crowd. He’s surprised to find Atsumu looking at him, their eyes locking for a brief second, making the rest of the people around them disappear. 

Atsumu has the exact same expression on his face as he did that day back in the bar. Kinda smug, kinda annoying, almost as he can tell what’s going on through Sakusa’s mind. 

_ Watcha’ gonna do now, Omi?  _ Sakusa can practically hear him in his mind. 

Well,  _ fuck _ . What is he going to do now? 

—-

Thing is, he doesn’t do anything. 

The Holiday frenzy catches up to Sakusa, and before he knows it, he doesn’t have time to actually act upon his feelings. He doesn’t have time to do anything but survive the end of the season, and go Christmas shopping. 

He isn’t a huge fan of Christmas himself, but between the MSBY secret Santa event and his own family reunion, Sakusa ends up buying a ridiculous amount of presents. 

Although everything is worth it when Atsumu sees his brand new watch during Christmas morning, and his face lights up. 

Sakusa might have gone above their budget for that one, but he really doesn’t care. It’s the one thing he gets to enjoy about Christmas before the frenzy pulls him back in, consuming all of his time.

It’s not until New Year’s Eve when Sakusa is driving back to their shared flat after spending the evening celebrating with his family, that he’s finally  _ free _ . 

The night is quiet as he parks the car and gets off. The hassle of the past days finally weighing him down. He can’t wait to get into their apartment, take a shower, and sleep. 

He’s stepping into the geckan, taking his shoes off, when the door cracks open again. The familiar smell of Atsumu’s cologne fills in the small space as he walks in.

It’s not until then that everything comes crashing down on Sakusa. The feelings he’s been repressing for weeks crashing down on him like tidal waves. 

“Omi, yer home too!” Atsumu says as a way of greeting him. Already kicking his shoes off. “Didn’t expeta’ see ya’ home so early,” 

“Could say the same about you,” Kiyoomi replies, trying to ignore the drumming of his heart. Praying Atsumu can’t hear it, considering how close they are. “Thought you’d be out all night,” 

Atsumu half chuckles, shaking his head as he takes off his coat. “Yeah, no. I-  _ hm _ , wanted to come home early… It was fun and all but I kinda wanted to see ya-  _ all _ of ya,” He quickly adds.

There’s a faint blush taking over Atsumu’s cheeks that even Sakusa can see in the dark apartment. He wants to reach out and touch him, caress his thumb over his cheeks. He’s overthrown with the desire to  _ kiss _ him.

Damn Miya Atsumu and how good he looks even in the dark. 

This is the moment. This is what Sakusa has been waiting for, he just has to- 

“What about ya’? Watcha’ doin’ home so early?” Atsumu asks, and the moment is gone. 

“Got tired, I guess,” Sakusa says, instead of admitting how, even if subconsciously, he just wanted to get back home, to see him too. He takes a look at Atsumu. “You look a bit cold. Do you want some tea? I’m going to make some,” 

Atsumu’s face lights up at that, flashing a smiler warmer than any tea Sakusa could make. “Yeah, Omi. That would be nice, thanks.” 

They move to the kitchen, their large bodies filling up most of the space as Sakusa sets everything up to make tea, a constant part of his nighttime routine, except this time he has Atsumu keeping him company. Talking about how their new year’s eve went. About Kiyoomi’s obnoxious family, about Atsumu’s much smaller one, and how Osamu is planning to visit tomorrow morning.

This is what he likes so much about Atsumu; how easy things are with him. How Kiyoomi doesn’t have to pretend to be something he is not, doesn’t have to be afraid to say something wrong, because Atsumu knows, he just  _ knows _ him.

“Hey, Omi. I wasn’t jokin’, ya’ know?” Atsumu says after a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, looking at him from across the couch.

Kiyoomi puts his own cup down, furrowing his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

“When I said I like ya’. I wasn’t jokin’,”

Sakusa heard him, he heard Atsumu loud and clear, but it’s like he can’t move, can’t do anything but stare at the blonde in front of him as he tries to process the words he’s been dying to hear for almost a month now.

It wasn’t a joke. Atsumu likes him, he  _ likes _ him. That’s the only truth, one that’s making Sakusa’s heart jump around, _ like a damn idiot in love _ .

And he must look like one, sitting there completely speechless, mouth half-open, because Atsumu’s expression changes quickly, and suddenly, he’s talking nonstop.

“I totally get if ya’ don’t like me back, trust me. I just, _hmm_ , I wanted ya’ to know I wasn’t jokin’ about it– I could never joke about somethin’ like that, Omi. Because I do like ya’, _shit_ , I like a ya’ a lot, but don’t feel pressured to–”

“I like you too, Atsumu,” 

Sakusa can almost see Atsumu’s mind completely stop working the moment he registers those words, his thoughts stopping dead in his tracks. Atsumu shuts up at least, looking back at him with blown out eyes as if he can’t believe what he just heard.

“ _ What? _ ”

“ _ I said _ , I like you too, Atsumu,” Sakusa repeats, a little amusement in his voice. 

“Ya’ do? Yer not jokin’, are ya? Because that would be such a dick move even fo–”

Whatever complaint Atsumu was about to say is muffled by Sakusa’s lips on his own, soft and tender pressing down against him. Sakusa can’t help but smile as he hears Atsumu  _ hum _ , completely relaxing under his touch. 

It’s not a big, dramatic kiss. It’s slow, careful, full of all the pinning and yearning Sakusa has been carrying with him up until that moment. It’s a kiss that says “ _I think I love you,_ ” without having to say any words. 

Sakusa could kiss Atsumu for hours. Could nibble and lick his lips until he got tired of it. But there will be time for that. For now, he pulls back, taking the sight of Atsumu’s rosy cheeks and puffy lips just inches away from him, completely silent.

Maybe he just discovered his new favorite way to shut Atsumu up.

“I’m not joking, Atsumu,” Sakusa murmurs, a shy smile on his face. “You’re an idiot, but I like you,” 

“Ya’ just hadta’ insult me, didn’t ya’?” Atsumu finally says, and Sakusa is glad to see he’s back to being his loud, kinda annoying but not really self. 

Sakusa nods, placing a quick kiss on his lips. “I had to balance things out,” he playfully says, settling back into the couch. 

It’s almost seamless, how they shift from being seated on different ends of the couch, to being close to each other, their hands touching as they relax to put on a bad Christmas movie on the TV. A small, reassuring gesture that they aren’t alone anymore. 

At one point, Atsumu snuggles up to Sakusa, his head resting on his shoulder. “Hey, Omi,” He murmurs, looking up at him. 

“Hmm?” Sakusa meets his gaze, stealing one quick kiss just because he wants to– because he can do that now how many times he wants. 

“Happy New year,” 

“Happy new year, Atsumu.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading all this way! 
> 
> As always, kudos and comments give me so much serotonin and are always very appreciated <3.


End file.
